


Filthy

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Piss Enema, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florida and Wyoming indulge in a shared kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Gross shit, man. Straight up porn. Heed the warnings on this one.  
> (tho it does say enema, there's no scat, so don't worry about that)

“ _Give it to me_ , Reggie.”

Butch is babbling. He does that when he's excited. It's definitely a welcome sight. 

“In time, love.”

Reggie, unfortunately, can't piss on command. 

They've been planning this all day. They have a routine when it comes to it, a routine that mostly consisted of filling Reggie up with coffee in the morning, and tea in the afternoon. 

The tricky part comes when he tries to hold it in for the duration for the day. Meaning, during whatever duties they may have, be it simply training or going on an entire mission. 

It... was difficult, to say the least. There was at least one occasion when he couldn't last until the end of the day and ended up wetting himself—thankfully, in private. 

But, that was part of the fun. Throughout the day, Butch would tease him. Sometimes that meant kisses and dirty talk (“Don't get _too_ excited, Reggie”), sometimes that meant grinding on him and pushing down on his bladder. Whatever it was, it always made him squirm, and it was exciting. 

But the best part of the day was always when they finally indulged, such as now. 

Butch is pressed against the wall, one hand supporting himself, the other squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming too early. Reggie is behind him, digging his nails into his hips and pressing his face into his back, all while balls deep inside him. 

He leans in and kisses down Butch's back, occasionally giving a little bite. Butch keens out his name, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, growing more impatient by the second. 

Reggie chuckles. “If you keep _clenching_ like that, I'm not going to be able to give you what you want.” 

Butch gives another whine, but manages to calm himself, earning him another kiss. 

There's a brief period of silence. Butch idly strokes himself to keep from going soft, still huffing from the effort of supporting himself with one arm. The ache from keeping his back arched starts to become more apparent—and more annoying. 

Reggie has his eyes closed, his brow twitching as he wills himself to relax. He exhales sharply as he feels the first twitch inside himself, a sudden relief washing over him. 

There's a loud gasp from Butch, and it startles them both, but it's quickly followed by an equally loud moan. The piss inside him is warm; it practically feels like it's burning him, and the sensation leaves his legs shaking. A few stray droplets seep out and drip down his thighs, and leaves him sobbing for more. 

“ _God,_ please, _yes—!_ ”

Reggie ends up accidentally slipping out in the middle of it, but Butch acts quickly, suddenly turning and dropping to his knees, right in the way of the stream. He flips his hair out of his face and glances up, his eyes glazed over and lips parted. His expression makes Reggie shiver. 

The stream hits Butch dead on, dampening the hairs on his chest and making them glisten. He rubs it into his skin and tosses his head back with a satisfied groan. His other hand eases up on his cock, and he slowly jerks himself to completion within a matter of seconds. 

At the same time, Reggie's emptied himself, the pressure in his bladder having lessened and leaving him satiated in another way, however not completely satisfied. 

Butch pauses to catch his breath, his hand streaked in cum. Slowly he pulls himself into sitting upright, his ass leaving the floor and allowing the remainder of piss inside him to leak out, adding to the puddle beneath him. 

With trembling hands he grabs onto Reggie's hips, urging him to step closer. Without warning he takes his cock into his mouth, slowly sinking down until his lips touch the base. Reggie gives a deep moan, running his fingers through Butch's hair and tugging. 

Butch hollows his cheeks and he pulls back, idling tonguing at the head and foreskin as he does so. He sinks back down again, swallowing around it this time and earning him a sharp tug on his hair. He gives a pleased hum at the reaction, the noise reverberating through the shaft and making Reggie's knees go weak. 

He allows Reggie to grab his hair and pull him back down at random, making him gag and choke (and making Reggie groan encouragements even louder). The final time Butch is jerked down, he isn't allowed to pull back, and is instead met with a mouthful of cum. He's held in place for a few moments, and is only released once he's swallowed. 

Butch is panting and coughing when it ends, but still manages to smile at his partner with fondness, as though nothing had happened. He's helped to his feet and falls into Reggie's embrace easily. 

“That was lovely, Reginald.”

“I'd say so, love. Excellent work yourself.” 

Butch laughs softly and pecks his cheek. They hold each other for a moment longer before Reggie moves away, leading Butch by the hand. 

“You're filthy,” he remarks, “We ought to get you cleaned up.” 

“ _We?_ ” Butch smirks, “I take it you're joining me then?”

“But of course. I was the one who sullied you in the first place.” 

They leave together, Butch's cackle echoing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
